


The Finest of Whines (pun intended)

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chickens, Cum drinking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Embarrassment, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femdom, G'raha being spoiled, Gentle femdom, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Orgasm Control, POV Third Person, Prostate Massage, Teasing, This is lewd okay, a story in which a perverse elezen makes exarch blow a load in a cup, cum harvesting, excessive use of tilde symbols, getting some of that crystal creamer, kinda prostate milking, okay i'll stop lol, y'all telling me the last two aren't proper tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: Please read tagsThe miqo’te’s heart quickened as her fingers carefully held the neck of the crystalware and she tapped the lip against her chin thoughtfully.





	The Finest of Whines (pun intended)

G’raha Tia felt every nerve in his body jolt as realization of what Japhinne had hidden in the bundle of fabric dawned on him. It was protecting something fragile; something that she had whispered of her desired use for in the dead of night and burned his cheeks to no end. Part of him had hoped she’d forgotten about it and he could simply not confront his embarrassing, silent want of her to actually carry out the fantasy. 

However, Japhinne was never one to drop anything so easily when she wanted to do it. Especially, if it meant potential pleasure for him, no matter how mortifying it was.

He could make out the vague suggestion of its curvature despite being so carefully wrapped in a black scarf. He had just seen her wear that scarf yesterday and after this evening, he doubted he’d be able to look at it or its secret cargo so innocently again.

An audible gulp from his throat made her smirk and her turquoise eyes flashed with a hunger that made his joints lose most their strength. Had he not been sitting on her bed, he would have fallen to his knees on the spot. Either way, he was at her mercy and they both knew it.

G’raha’s pupils fixated on the object as Japhinne slowly unwound it, his eyes taking in the silhouette as it became clearer and his suspicions confirmed. With the dropping of the whole scarf on the floor, all that was left in her hands was an elegant, sparking wine glass etched with filigree. 

And the mere sight of it caused heat to rush between his legs and his whole being to shiver.

The miqo’te’s heart quickened as her fingers carefully held the neck of the crystalware and she tapped the lip against her chin thoughtfully. With a teasing tone, she said, “This glass has held some of the most decadent and rarest wines in all the Source. Seen so many grand gatherings of the High Houses of Ishgard…”

“That’s not one of the _church’s_ glasses, is it?”

Japhinne laughed heartily at his question and his eyes averted her gaze with ears down and cheeks flushed. 

“Oh, how I wish it was~ Unfortunately, I do not have one of those currently in my possession. This is a family treasure that was inherited to me.”

G’raha covered his face with both hands at the implication and his ears twitched, much to Japhinne’s delight. 

Voiced muffled by his hands, he replied, “Does it have to be one so valuable? Surely any cup-“

“Only the finest will do-” she interrupted and closed the space between them, “For the finest in all the shards, perfectly aged, _ straight from the bottle~ _”

Her voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke, the words tickling his ear and distracting him from the coy hand that suddenly cupped him between his legs. His yelp only made her grin and begin to palm him, encouraging his erection and making his mind fill with static. 

“Ja...Japhinne...!” he attempted to scold, but it came out as a needy whine which only fed her desire. His tail lashed about under his robes excitedly as she raked her teeth along the shell of his ear, the fur brushing against her legs and making her giggle.

“Please, _ Raha_. I’m ever so _ parched _~” 

Her words shot through his body like a lightning bolt and he whimpered as his flesh became almost too hot to bear. Even the crystal that had overtaken his right arm, part of his chest, back, and neck felt like it was on fire. 

_ She is going to be the death of me. _He thought as her hand stopped grinding and started pulling at his clothes. Without her needing to say a command, G’raha’s shaking fingers clumsily undid his ornaments and he pulled off his robes with one swift motion. 

He almost regretted it as the reality of what was about to happen struck him like a punch, but Japhinne was quick to null his self-conscious thoughts with sensual touches and kisses. 

For several minutes, he lost himself in the foreplay, his eyes repeatedly wandering back to the glass she held in her left hand next to him. Blurry images of its intended use flashed in his mind and made him squirm with shame and arousal. How much could he fill it? How many times would it take for her to be satisfied with her bounty? Would she actually_ partake_?

_ I am being corrupted by this deviant. …Why do I love it so? _

“Facedown and on your knees.” the elezen whispered huskily into his ear before leaning back. He froze at the order, instead, taking a moment to watch her run her fingers through her short strawberry blonde hair and move towards her nightstand. 

Shifting awkwardly, he tugged at his smallclothes and adjusted himself, trying to summon the courage to do as told and swallow down that shame that always plagued his mind. 

_ Why do I feel guilty and uneasy? A lot of people do this…I want to do this...but what if- _

“Raha~?” Japhinne said softly, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to shy away from her gaze.

In the hand not holding the wine glass, he caught the glimmer of an expensive-looking purple container he had grown familiar with over the last several weeks. Carefully, she sat it and the glass on the bed before returning to him, eyes cool and collected as she looked him over.

Swallowing hard, he lifted his legs onto the bed and rolled over onto his belly, ears down and tail tucked between his legs. He willed his hips to raise, but they stayed down and he buried his flame-red face into the bed. 

“It’s just me, darling~ Don’t let those thoughts make you feel bad about wanting this.” Japhinne soothed as she gently stroked a hand down his back and to his trembling tail. She stayed by his side, lovingly rubbing his back and every now and again reaching for his bottom to give it a pat. 

“What do you want, Raha? Tell me~” she coaxed him, trying to draw him back to the fantasy and not on worries and concerns that had no place in his mind. That had no place tormenting her lover.

His ears raised slightly at her request and he peeked at her, the words hanging in his throat. 

“Shall I tell you what I want first~?”

  
  
His breathing hitched and his body visibly tensed, earning a devilish smirk from her that made his cock throb and whine slip out.

_ Please. Gods...say it... _

“I want…” she began as she licked her lips and dropped down to whisper into his ear, “...my Raha to _ give me a drink~ _”

The fire that blasted through him made his mind return to that blissful fog and his hips rolled instinctually at the request. Japhinne chuckled delightfully at his display and quickly reached to scratch at the base of his tail, causing a pleasured mewl and his hips to start raising.  
  
“That’s my good boy~ What do you want?” she encouraged as she slipped behind him to guide his hips and knees into position, massaging his still clothed bottom in the process. He groaned deeply into the bed and his tail curled to rest on his back while his ears pivoted to listen to her shifting on the bed.

  
  
“I…” he began and stopped with a gasp as fingers danced along his inner thighs and a knuckle pressed against his entrance through his smallclothes.

  
  
“You?” the elezen teased as she slid a hand over his erection and balls and made slow circles with her knuckle.

_ She’s truly going to be the death of me. _

Biting his lip and arching his back, he inhaled deeply, let go of whatever was worrying him, and whispered,

  
  
“_I want you to milk me _ .”

  
  
White speckles popped in G’raha’s vision as he was rewarded with a firm pump and he moaned softly. He felt her knuckle retreat and he wriggled his bottom in protest, but ceased once he felt a finger curl into the waist of his smalls and tug. With a bit more enthusiasm than even Japhinne expected, he shifted and helped kick off the offending undergarments, his tail flicking about in the air, frustratedly.  
  
Japhinne cooed, grabbed hold of his thighs to settle him, and tossed the clothes aside to the floor. Her eyes darted back to him with a glimmer, ogling his freed arousal. Before she did anymore, however, she shimmied her knees between his and reached for the wine glass. Gingerly, she rested it between her thighs and held it firmly in place. Not so tight that it could break, but enough that it wouldn’t move as she worked. 

G’raha couldn’t resist looking as he raised up slightly and glanced down, seeing the crystal positioned perfectly and gasping as Japhinne carefully took his erection in hand. Her palm teased the head, spreading around what precum was already dripping out all over it, and he trembled at the sight of her placing him in the wine glass. She adjusted so just the tip slid passed the opening and her thumb stroked along the underside, teasing some more precum out so he could watch it drip into the cup.

“I don’t want to waste a single drop~” she whispered as a bead trailed down the inside of the glass and settled on the bottom. His belly rose and fell as his breathing sped up, making his cock move against the glass, the sensation reminding him of when he touched himself with his crystal hand. It was far from unejoyable. The cool feeling was a welcome contrast to Japhinne and his own warmth that sent sparks through him. 

The bedsheets balled in his fists as he stared at her hand, leisurely stroking and bringing about a slow, delicious build-up. Just as his eyes began to glaze over and his face shifted to face forward, the elezen released him. He pouted, then heard the opening of the lubricant container and his tail flicked excitedly, the fur tickling his back and earning an amused giggle from his lover.

“_ I want all of it, Raha~ I’ll milk every last bit from you until there is nothing left. _ ” Her voice was trembling with an excitement of her own and G’raha felt his arousal level nearly double in response. She was_ enjoying _this. She was wanting this just as much as he was.

And he wanted to give her what she wanted.

  
  
G’raha mewled her name as a slick finger prodded his anus and slid inside with more ease than he was anticipating. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was more relaxed than last time or because of the generous amount of lube she was using, but he wasn’t going to question it now that she was _ moving _inside him.

  
  
He bit the insides of his cheeks as she pumped in and out, intentionally aiming to hit the exact spot he was pining for, but making him lull into a small cycle of unusual pleasure as her knuckle repeatedly teased his opening, giving the barest hint of a stretch. 

“_ More… _ ” he begged under his breath and his ears picked up on a sharp inhale from Japhinne that sent a shiver down his spine and to the tip of his tail. Happy to please, she slid out and began to press back in, two fingers this time, and his brows knitted together at the slow intrusion.

  
“Relax, darling.” she hummed and pulled her fingers back before they got passed her knuckles. G’raha sighed and released what tension built in his legs and his tail flopped over his right side, the tip flicking and twitching in anticipation. Satisfied, she attempted once more and as she finally pressed farther, his mouth hung open as that wondrous stretch played with his nerves and he felt her fingertips wiggle inside.

Hitting the base of her fingers, G’raha felt a massive wave of accomplishment and melted into the bed. They were_ almost _ there. _ Almost _to the best part. And he felt amazing. He felt more _ whole. _  
  
A soft pair of lips tickled his lower back as the fingers moved, flexing and twisting in a way that made him feel exposed and violated in the best possible way he could imagine. Soft waves of pleasure, unique and different, washed over him and he felt his cock jump, hitting the glass and weeping more precum into its reservoir. He desperately wanted her to touch him there too, but at the same time, he wanted to focus on everything he was feeling now.  
  
And then she hit _ it_.  
  
G’raha’s eyes widened and fluttered shut as he moaned out shamelessly and his hips jerked. His reaction only encouraged her to re-angle and strike_ it _once more with deliberacy. G’raha launched up onto his hands as his head fell back. His erection stuck to the inside of the crystal, trembling and twitching in delight as the wave passed through. 

“_ I found the button~” _ Japhinne sang out and twisted her hand as she gave his bottom a firm smack. He was squirming immensely at her taunts and motions, his senses being bombarded with pleasure he had only recently discovered. So exciting, so new, feeling so _ wonderful. _ And the way _ she _ could bring it out the best was going to kill him one day, he swore.

  
  
“ _ Ooooh _ ...oh Twelve…!” he cried out as the pressure in him build rapidly. That release was calling for him, making him ache each time she dug into_ that _place and all around. He was hers. _ Everything _about him was hers. And he joyfully submitted as his face fell back into the bed, giving her an easier position to work with. An easier way to go _ deeper _ and hit everything_ perfectly. _

Japhinne grinned madly as he fell apart at her hand. A calculated twist one way made his thighs quiver, a careful curl and his entire body, tail and all, jolted and writhed. She lost track of time as she watched drops of pre fall into the glass, wondering just how long she could force this to go on.

Japhinne’s movements slowed and he rolled his hips, trying to continue the pace of the stimulation, but she refused. Instead, with her free hand, she fondled his balls and played with them as he whined and squirmed. 

“_Raha,” _ she said with a pout and an exaggerated tone of sadness, “Why won’t you give me some? Please, I’m _ so _ thirsty.” 

She watched in perverse delight as his entire body shook and reveled in the way she felt him squeeze the fingers still inside of him. His gasp and meek moan pricked at her ears and only stirred her more.

“_ How do I get it out~? Like this~?” _she questioned as she playfully wiggled the fingers cupping his stones and ever so gently tugged. His ears and tail spammed about and his legs tried to shift to bring his knees together, the sensation running through him being far more intense than he was expecting. 

She continued for a few more fast heartbeats, watching G’raha’s muscles clench before moving her hand away. 

“Like _ this _?” 

This time, she curled her hand around the base of his cock and her thumb rubbed a short path along the underside. His cock jumped at the contact and his small noises of pleasure were music to her pointed ears. Following another squeeze around her pair of fingers sitting near motionless inside of him, she caved and began to move them in sync with her thumb, adjusting her speed to something deliberately drawn out.

A low, almost primal, groan built up in his throat and she watched his hands entangle in his hair and play with his own ears. Japhinne nearly scolded him for pleasuring himself, but the sight of him doing so was far too lovely for her to have the heart to. She had the key of his ecstasy in her hands, anyways. He could be allowed a small amount.

But _ she _ would be the one to undo him.

“Perhaps like_ ...this?” _Japhinne whispered coyly and slid her hand across his length, stopping as she touched the glass. She didn’t stroke back the other way however, and instead returned her hand to the base to repeat the motion, squeezing as her hand pulled down. 

G’raha let out a long whine that was accompanied by the muscles in his back and legs tensing for a split second as realization of her gesture sunk in. His hips raised as high as they could go and he started to shift to push himself up on his toes, but Japhinne released his cock and grabbed a calf to force him back down. 

“Stay on your knees, darling~ I can’t have you spilling out of the glass.” the elezen warned while settling him back in place. She took careful note of his reflex, however, making all manner of future plans with a smirk. 

G’raha pouted and instead raised onto his elbows to peer down, watching with heavy breath. He could see the shameful amount of precum glistening in the crystal and he squirmed excitedly, thinking on how it would look once he properly released. 

Pupils dilated as her hand returned to his erection and continued with the milking, coaxing moan after moan from him. The speed was agonizing, drawing him no farther than a specific point that left him feeling too bottled up and unable to burst. Japhinne recognized this all to well and grinned as the next set of dirty words churned in her mind. 

Returning to her pouty voice, she huffed and whined, “Still no? Please...I just want a nice_ drink _from my Raha. Maybe…”

Her eyes glimmered with a heat that G’raha couldn’t see, but certainly felt as her tone dipped into something deep, predatorial, and scorched his very core.

“_ Maybe I should press the button~?” _

He trembled as his eyes widened, body anticipating the blast of sensation and squirming about with a wanting mewl. Japhinne snickered as she barely moved her fingers and felt him squeeze tight, body begging for that pleasure again, urging her to move. 

Biting her lip, she leaned her head to catch a glimpse of his face as she teased him, the animalistic desire clear on his expression. And as she drove into his prostate repeatedly while stroking him, his face twisted into the most wondrous of ecstasy filled looks she had ever witnessed him give.  
  
G’raha’s entire body froze and hardened as his nerves cried out, dragging out a wail from his lungs that surely would be heard by the neighbors. That was a delicious thought that made Japhinne increase the rate of her assault, coaxing every spasm and moan she could ever hope for from the small miqo’te’s body as his climax slammed into him _ . _

Ears and head back, tail shaking, legs trembling, and belly quivering, G’raha came _ hard _into the glass. His body burned as he felt each spurt leave him. One, two, three, four…

He lost count as Japhinne gently stroked and squeezed every bit from him, pulling his eyes back into his skull before sending him crashing back down to Novrandt.

Spent and panting as if he had run across the entirety of Lakeland twice, G’raha let out a satisfied moan and buried his face into the bedsheets, cock twitching weakly in her hand.

“Thank you~ Such a good boy~” 

The words caressed his ears and they wiggled joyfully as he awkwardly smiled against the fabric, too drunk from his high to properly be embarrassed. Not just yet. 

The removal of her fingers and presence made him feel vulnerable and empty faster than he would have liked. His tail protectively covered his bottom and crotch to null the feeling. It was then that G’raha realized she had moved next to him and he flopped onto his side while curling up his knees to his chest.

The elezen had the biggest _ shite eating grin _ he had ever seen her with and the fruits of her labor swirling in the wine glass. Nearly half the glass. He filled nearly_ half _ the glass.

His embarrassment bubbled quickly and he retreated behind his knees, mind replaying what he had just done over and over. Dwelling on how absolutely shameful it was. 

_ But it was wonderful. _

“_ Raha~ _ ” Japhinne called his name playfully and he peeked with crimson cheeks. He knew what was coming. He wanted to curl up and hide, but more than anything _ he wanted to watch_. _ He wanted to see the fantasy completely fulfilled. _

And with a smirk and a wink, Japhinne brought the glass to her lips and downed it like a shot, the sound of a small slurp tickling his ears and nearly causing his soul to leave him. Licking her lips and glass, she locked eyes and he gasped before hiding back in his knees, ears betraying him with their wiggles.

“Absolutely _ delicious~ _” she teased as she scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him, careful not to rest her messy hand on him. “I could go for another in the future.”

G’raha inhaled sharply at the implication and moved to hide against her leg, earning a warm giggle and a loving purr in the back of her throat. 

“But first, a warm bath?” Japhinne suggested.

He simply nodded in response and she sat the crystalware aside. Just as she began to slide off the bed to prep the tub, he meekly whispered her name and looked up at her with wide red orbs.

“Yes?”

“I...I enjoyed it…”

She smiled far too innocently, like she had been complimented on a dress, and she dropped down to her knees to see him eye to eye.

“I’m glad. You deserve a good _ milking _ every now and again.”

“**Japhinne!**”

“What~?”

G’raha sighed as her smile spread to him and he smiled back.

“You are going to be the death of me.” He whispered while covering his cheek with his hands.

“Oh, I could give you a lovely way to go, _ but-“ _ She laughed and leaned over to kiss his hands, “ _ I have far too much planned for you yet to let you. _”

And with that, she jumped up and trotted to the washroom, humming happily to herself and leaving G’raha’s mind to wander over lewd thoughts that would make her proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an excuse for this? No. It's hot. I enjoyed writing it. I had this planned from day one when I made Japhinne and now I have done it. \o/
> 
> Cara/Kerbie, you're lovely for lovely for indulging in my Japhinne nonsense and encouraging me to get this done <3 Nagihikos, you already knew what "Japhy Nine" was up to before reading so I don't apologize for anything~
> 
> If you managed to stick around, I hope you enjoyed lol. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
